danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פיזה
פיזה - על נהר הארנו, במערב איטליה, לחוף הים הטירני - בה הייתהקהילה יהודית עתיקה שכונתה פיזא ---- ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבט מעל המגדל הנטוי פיזה (Pisa) היא עיר במחוז טוסקנה באיטליה. עקב קרבתה לים הטירני - המהווה חלק מהים התיכון - ומשכנה בשפך נהר הארנו, היא הייתה עיר נמל חשובה מהעת העתיקה. בפיזה קיימת קהילה יהודית עתיקה ובית הכנסת במבנה הנחשב לעתיק ביותר באיטליה, אשר שימש למטרה זו. תולדות העיר בעת העתיקה central|ממוזער|600px|תרשים העיר - סרק מספר עתיק:Mafrius פיזה העתיקה או PISAE , היתה מיושבת על ידי עם מקומי בטרם הרומאים הפכו אותה לנמל צבאי. היתה הפכה להיות "קולוניה" רומאית בין השנים 180 לפה"ס עד 313 לספירה. היא ניצלה מחורבן האימפריה הרומאית הודות לעורף החקלאי הנרחב שהיה לה -גבעות טוסקנה. Il cantiere delle Navi Antiche di Pisa ראו ערך מורחב:Il cantiere delle Navi Antiche di Pisa ימין|ממוזער|250px|אחת מהאוניות הרומיות שנחשפו - המקור: אתר החופרים להלך - "שימוש הוגן" בשנת 1999 נערכו חפירות לתחנת רכבת חדשה San Rossore , כ-500 מטר מהמגדל הנטוי של פיזה. בחפירות התגלו שרידים של אחד-עשרה אוניות: גילם נאמד בין 200 לפה"ס עד 500 לספירה. מימצאי של אחת מהן מענין במיוחד: באוניה מקרתגו נמצאו שרידי חיות מתורבות וחיות בר, אפילו אריות. מכאן יש להניח כי משחקים לציבור התנהלו גם באזור זה. באוניות אחרות, נמצא זכוכית, קארמיקה מהאיים האיבריים ומקורסיקה. אתר החופרים + באוניות אחרות, נמצא זכוכית, קארמיקה מהאיים האיבריים ומקורסיקה. מיקום האתר San Rossore הוא באזור מערבית מהעיר: בעבר - נמל ימי, בהווה - שמורת טבע. camposanto פרשן המקרא רבי יצחק אברבנאל כתב בבאורו לנביאים אחרונים עמ' רע"ו ב הוצאת ספרים תורה ודעת יפו, ירושלים תשט"ז עוד היום נמצאים ברומא ובפיסא (אולי באזור camposanto בו הובאה מילוי גדול של אבנים באוניות ) אבנים ועצים מבית המקדש. הוא פירש את הפסוק :תַּחַת הַנְּחֹשֶׁת אָבִיא זָהָב, וְתַחַת הַבַּרְזֶל אָבִיא כֶסֶף, וְתַחַת הָעֵצִים נְחֹשֶׁת, וְתַחַת הָאֲבָנִים בַּרְזֶל ספר ישעיהו ס', י"ז כך: תחת הנחושת שהאומות לקחו מהם בזמן החורבן והגלות אביא זהב מארצותם וכן תחת הברזל אביא כסף וכ"ו. וכמה מזה נמצא עוד היום ברומי ובפיס"ה ובארצות אחרות שהובאו מירושלים והוא שנאמר :וְשַׂמְתִּי פְקֻדָּתֵךְ שָׁלוֹם וְנֹגְשַׂיִךְ צְדָקָה" (שם) לאמור פקדתך כנגד זמן החרבן ונוגשיך כנגד זמן הגלות שהכל ישוב לשלום וצדקה.. באתר האינטרנט על Campo Santo מצפון למגדל הנטוי של פיזה נכתב ""Campo Santo" can be literally translated as "holy field", because it is said to have been built around a shipload of sacred soil from Golgotha, brought back to Pisa from the Fourth Crusade by Ubaldo de' Lanfranchi, archbishop of Pisa in the 12th century. ובעברית: "שדה הקודש", כי הוא נבנה סביב מטען של אדמה קדושה שהובא לפיזה מגולגלתא (מקום צליבתו של ישו בירושלים העתעקה) , ממסע הצלב הרביעי על ידי Lanfranchi Ubaldo דה ", הארכיבישוף של פיזה המאה ה -12. "ערי מדינה" העיר נימנתה על ארבעת "עיר מדינה" ומרכז מסחרי חשוב בימי הביניים. היא הייתה אחת מארבע הרפובליקות הימיות של איטליה (יחד עם ונציה, אמאלפי וגנואה). בין השאר, היה לפיזה, יחד שאר הרפובליקות רובע מיוחד בעכו. הרובע היה מוקף בחומה, כלל כנסיה וכמובן היה לו נמל. בעכו יש כנסיה בשם סנט אנדראה בעכו. היות ומגמת המבנה היא לירושלים, בשונה מכנסיות אחרות, הועלה ההשערה כי היא בנויה על בסיס בית כנסת קדום מאותם הימים, אשר נבנה על-ידי יהןדים יוצאי העיר פיזה .וולטירא חיים ויטו, אתרים היסטוריים יהודיים בפיסא וברבע הפיסאנים שבעכו. תורת חיים - בטאון תורת חיים - גיליון 120 . במאה ה-11 הפכה להיות מרכז מסחרי. בעזרת ממשלת העיר-מדינה גנואה היא נלחמה בערבים ובשנת 1016 הם כבשו גם את סרדיניה אחרי שגרשו משם את ה"סרצנים" - הנקראים גם מאוּרים. לאחר מכן הטביעו את הצי המוסלמי בפלרמו. פיזה שגשגה, בעזרת הגרמנים, אבל בשנת 1284 הושמד ציה על ידי גנואה בקרב מלוריה. ימין|ממוזער|250px|רחוב Borgo Stretto רבי בנימין מטודלה. כותב על העיר במאה ה-12: "עשרת אלפים מגדלים בתיהם", אינה מוקפת חומה, אין בה מלך ולא שר "כי אם שופטים שהם מקימים עליהם". הנמל רחוק מהים והספינות נכנסות לעיר דרך הנהר. עד היום אחד הרחובות הראשיים נקרא Borgo Stretto (הכפר הקטן) המזכיר את עברה של העיר. במסגרת חפירות במקום מצאו ברחוב שרידים של מעגן האוניות. במלחמת העולם השניה ימין|ממוזער|250px|רצח פרנס הקהילה בידי הגרמנים העיר פיזה נחרבה כמעט לחלוטין בשנת 1944. צבאות בעלות הברית אשר נחתו בדרום איטליה הגיעו עד הגדה הדרומית של נהר הארנו ומחצית העיר היתה בידם. מסיבה כל שהיא בעלות הברית לא המשיכו מיד בכיבוש הגדה הצפונית. במשך חודשים רבים בעלות הברית הפציצו את צפון העיר בתותחים ובמטוסים. העיר הופצצה חוץ משני מקומות : הככר המרכזית ( במטרה לשמור על המגדל) ובית החולים סנטה קיארה. בית החולים שימש מקלט לתושבי העיר שלא נטשו אותה. בתמונות למטה אפשר לקבל מושג על טיבו של המקלט: מסדרון במחלקה הפתלוגית איכסן ארבע נפשות, מקור המים המתוקים היה בור של מטרים אחדים במקום המסומן ואחרון ליד הכניסה היתה מפקד הס.ס. . להם היה הרגל בשעות אחרי הצהרים היו "צדים" נערות איטלקיות, אשר חלקם נמצאו למחרת בחדר המתים.לשמחת כולם היום לא רואים זכר מכל זה. שיקום העיר בוצע להפליא חוץ ממקומות בודדים. במרכז העיר ניתן עדין למצוא בתים הרוסים מזמן המלחמה. Pisa_miriam_shelter.jpg|המקלט (המצולמת היא שולמית מרים קרצנר ז"ל שהתגוררה במסדרון זה עם שלושת אחיה) תמונה:Aquadot.jpg|מקור מי השתייה בבור הפתוח שהיה כאן בעומק שני מטר תמונה:Hospital s.chiara.jpg|מפקדת ה"אס אס" בבית החולים סנטה קיארה מגדל פיזה ימין|ממוזער|250px|פנים רבות למגדל ערך מורחב : מגדל פיזה בפיזה קיים מגדל הפעמונים נטוי. בנייתו החלה בשנת 1173. הבנייה הופסקה וחודשה שלוש פעמים, בהתאם למצבה המדיני של העיר. כבר בעת בנייתו החל לנטות, כשנטייה זו נמשכת כל הזמן עד שבמאה ה-20, נוצר חשש שבסופו של דבר הוא יקרוס לחלוטין. בשנת 1992 הגיעו למסקנה כי נטיית המגדל מתגברת בקצב שעלול לגרום לקריסתו כעבור 100 שנה.הסכנה לא הייתה תאורטית. בשנת 1989 התמוטט בעיר פאביה באיטליה מגדל בן 900 שנה הוקמה ועדה בינלאומית בראשות מישל ג'ליולקווסקי (Michele Jaliolkowski) ובה נציגים מ-14 מדינות. העלות הכוללת של שיקום המגדל הייתה 23,370,000 אירו. הוסר עפר בכמות של 50 מ"ק מהצד המנוגד לשיפוע. פעולות השיקום החזירו את מרחק ציר המגדל ממרכז הכובד ב-44 ס"מ (יש אומרים 40.6 ס"מ) ל-4.1 מטר. שיפוע המגדל הוחזר למצבו כמו בשנת 1810. בתוכנית המקורית נחשבה להצלחה הקטנת השיפוע בשיעור נמוך בהרבה. דרך ביצוע השיקום הלכה למעשה מובאת בראיון עם אחד המבצעים.http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/pisa/today.html הרעיון לביצוע השיקום בא ממהנדס יהודי מרומא - פרננדו טראצ'ינה, שהתמחה בייצוב בתים ברומא, הבנויה בחלקה על אדמות סחף של נהר הטיבר. טראצ'ינה הציע לחזק את בסיס המגדל מהצד הנגדי של השיפוע. רוב המומחים חששו שפעולה כל שהיא בצד הנגדי לא תשנה את המצב, ואולם בסופו של דבר התקבל הרעיון. השיקום ארך 11 שנה והסתיים בשנת 2001 . לאחר פעולות שיקום אלו יוצב המגדל, נטייתו נעצרה והוא נפתח מחדש לציבור הרחב. בסוף שנת 2001 , הסתיים המבצע בן אחד עשרה שנה ליישור יחסי של המגדל ולהחזרתו למצב בו הוא היה בשנת 1838. יהדות פיזה ערך מורחב : יהדות פיסא - לפי הכתיב היהודי המקובל בפיזה ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבנה בית הכנסת בפיזה - המבנה בחלק השמאלי יהדות פיזה (או פיסא לפי ההגייה המקומית) היא קהילה יהודית עתיקה באחת הערים החשובות באיטליה. הקהילה נוסדה במאה ה-12, ואולי עוד קודם לכן. יהודי סייעו רבות לקליטת מגורשי ספרד. יהודי פיזה היו מעורבים לאורך הדורות בחיי העיר ותרמו לה רבות. חשיבות מיוחדת הייתה לשילובם באוניברסיטה המקומית. העדות הקדומה ביותר להימצאות יהודים בעיר פיזה באה מיומנו של הנוסע היהודי בן המאה ה-12, רבי בנימין מטודלה, שרשם בספרו: "ובה כמו עשרים יהודים והראש שלהם ר' משה ור' חיים ור' יוסף". במסמך מאוחר יותר נרשמו 750 פעולות שכירת דירות בעיר על ידי יהודים, והוא מעיד על התבססות היהודים בעיר. בשנת 1400 לערך יסד יחיאל אבי משפחת דה פיסא בנק בפיזה. במשך 150 שנה שלטה המשפחה בשדה הבנקאות היהודית באיטליה ובלטה גם בשדה התרבות. היא עמדה בקשרים עם "משפחת מדיצ'י" שליטי פירנצה. גידול משמעותי במספר התושבים היהודים בפיזה התרחש בשנת 1492 בעקבות גירוש יהודי ספרד. באותה שנה, איזאקו (יצחק) דה פיסא, נדיב יהודי תושב העיר, סייע לפליטים יהודים מספרד להשתקע בפיזה. איזאקו, שמוצאו ממשפחת בנקאים, הקים את הבנק "מונטה די פייטה", אשר סייע בין היתר לנזקקים בפיזה, והיה בכך לאחד ממוסדות הרווחה הראשונים בעולם. יכולתו של איזאקו לפתוח את הכיס לנזקקים נבעה גם מהצלחותיו העסקיות. הבנק שבבעלותו הפך להיות מוסד מוביל בתחום ההלוואות בטוסקנה, ואולי אף באיטליה כולה. איזאקו, שפתח סניפים ("שולחנות") בכל רחבי איטליה, נכנס כשותף בעסקים מסחריים, וכאשר הגיע למעמד נכבד בעירו, התפרסם בתור אדם התומך בסופרים ובאומנים. תמונות Pisa-2004 39601058250 o.jpg Pisa-2004 27539162778 o.jpg Pisa-2004 27539155048 o.jpg Pisa-2004 27539151868 o.jpg Pisa-2004 27539151138 o.jpg Pisa-2004 27539149538 o.jpg * עוד תמונות מביקור בפיזה בשנת 2004 - כולל אתרים יהודיים הערות שוליים קטגוריה:טוסקנה